ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will develop and maintain the overarching organizational and administrative structure for all the ADRC cores, developmental projects, and related activities under the leadership of Director Bruce Miller and Associate Director Gil Rabinovici. The Administrative Core will drive and direct the internal integration across all cores, including the Clinical Core, the Data Management and Statistical Core, the Neuropathology Core, the Outreach Education and Engagement Core, the Neuroimaging Core, the Biomarker Core, the novel Research Education Component, and the three developmental projects as they are implemented. Essential activities include promoting and supporting new and ongoing collaborations critical to advancing research while introducing new trainees and investigators to the field. The Administrative Core will carefully oversee and follow all applicable regulatory and fiscal controls. The core serves as the primary liaison between the center and other entities that inform our research and strategic planning process, including the faculty/staff, the External Advisory Committee, our Community Advisory Board, and our Family/Caregiver Advisory Council. The Administrative Core will work locally to garner institutional resources while stimulating collaborations across UCSF. A major effort is focused on maintaining an active and productive engagement with community partners and both national and international collaborators. Key operational functions include providing communication tools and efficient services for fostering innovative research, training, sharing resources, coordinating progress, disseminating knowledge, fiscal management, and reporting. The administrative team will guide strategic planning, program monitoring and evaluations, and responsive improvements.